


Forever With You Is Such A Short Amount Of Time

by Pottsy1244



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottsy1244/pseuds/Pottsy1244
Summary: Chloe knows her Huntington's is getting worse. But will it ruin this special day for her?





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror she knew the Huntington’s was slowly getting worse. She could see it even if no one else had said anything. She tried her best to hide it, but she saw the looks she got from people when her body suddenly jerked or her speech started to slur on occasions. She knew she was on borrowed time, each day slowly her body was giving into the disease. She thought back to her mum’s final days, she didn’t want to go out like that. She wanted it in on her own terms with the people she loved. More importantly the person she loved most in the world.

Elly.

They had been through so much already in their relationship more than anyone thought they could manage. From when Chloe was first diagnosed with Huntington’s to falling in love with Elly, to the wedding and the fall out of their night of passion. No one gave them a chance to actually be a couple, but yet against all odds they managed it. Chloe had tried so hard to hide the progression of the disease from Elly, she didn’t want to put her through more hurt. Elly had put everything on the line when she broke up with Mark and finally admitted she was in love with the wrong Brennan sibling. She almost lost everything for Chloe.  

As another tremor hit the tears fell down her face, her make up being ruined in the process all the hard work ruined. She screamed in frustration at herself at her stupid body for failing her for not managing to hold up on the one day she needed it too. Their wedding day.

“Chloe?” Aaron asked as he stepped into the room. He had heard the scream of frustration coming from the room.

“Go away.” Chloe sighed in frustration as she sat down on the makeup chair.

“What’s wrong? Look if you don’t want to do this we can call it off…” Aaron spoke as he walked towards her.

“Aaron, shut up! I want this, I have wanted to marry Elly since I first laid my eyes on her, but my body doesn’t want to give me one day! One stupid day is all I ask for, one day where I have no tremors, one day where I can walk down that stupid isle and marry the woman of my dreams. All I want is one day Aaron. One Day…” Chloe cried frustrated.

Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around Chloe and slowly rocked her. He didn’t know what to say, he knew how hard it was for Chloe day to day, even if he didn’t say anything he knew.

“Do you want me to get Elly?” He asked softly.

“No, she doesn’t need to see me….. me… broken” Chloe cried.

“You are not broken Chloe…” a third voice said from behind the huddled siblings.

Chloe whipped her head around and shot up out of the chair almost knocking Aaron out when she heard the voice.

“What are you doing in here Elly? You can’t see me like this…” Chloe panicked backing away.

Elly slowly walked forward towards the retreating Chloe, giving Aaron the look to leave the room.

“Babe, it’s okay…” Elly started before getting cut off.

“No its not, I am a mess. My makeup is a mess, my body is a mess. I’m so sorry you don’t deserve this, after everything you deserve the wedding you always dreamed of. This isn’t it, I am so sorry Elly” Chloe cried as her body hit the wall, tears flowing down her face.

Elly hurried forward to her sobbing fiancé, sliding down the wall bring her into her and holding her, she held her as tight as she could. Slowly rocking her back and forward, trying her best not to cry herself. They had been through so much, she knew the Huntington’s was getting worse but she didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to until Chloe did. She saw the love of her life slowly dying every day in front of her, putting on a brave face but she knew deep down how much it was effecting her. It was effecting her just as much but she couldn’t let Chloe know that. She had to be brave for the both of them.

“Chloe Brennan, you are not a mess. You are a beautiful human being that I happen to be truly, madly and deeply in love with you. A beautiful human being that I am finally getting to marry today after everything we have been through. You are what I have waited for my whole life, I just had to kiss and marry a few frogs and deny my feeling for you but I managed to finally get my princess.” Elly spoke softly into Chloe’s hair.

Chloe cried even harder hearing just how much Elly loved her, she knew it already but every time Elly said the words out loud they meant even more to her. Elly kept softly kissing Chloe’s head and whispering how much she loved Chloe to help calm her own.

“Stealing my wedding vows are we now?” Chloe sniffled softly with a small chuckle.

“Really you are using the exact words from the card you wrote me 10 years ago as your wedding vows?” Elly laughed.

Chloe slowly sat up and turned so she could look at Elly, she never got tired of her fiancé’s beauty. Even in a room full of people Elly was always the most beautiful person in the room, her eyes always found her even when Elly was with Mark. It was always Elly never anyone else.

“Well I mean it didn’t work then so I thought it would work now” Chloe smiled as she studied Elly’s face.

“Babe, it worked on me then. I was just too scared and foolish to admit it” Elly said with a small smile as she looked Chloe in the eye.

“I am still saying it in my vows” Chloe spoke softly trying not to give away the rest of her vows.

“Well how about we get up off this floor and actually go get married so you can tell me the rest of your vows?” Elly asked as she cocked her head sideways flashing that smile she knew worked so well on Chloe.

“Are you sure you want to marry me even if I look like this?” Chloe asked timidly.

“I’d marry you no matter what Chloe Brennan” Elly whispered as she leant forward and kissed her fiancé softly.

The kiss was short and sweet and it was exactly what Chloe needed. No matter how the day had started she was dam sure she was going to make the rest of the day the best day of her life. The door suddenly swung open, prying the girls away from each other slowly. With everything going on they had forgotten there were family and friends waiting for them to make their way down the aisle.

“Don’t mean to interrupt but we have a wedding to be getting on with.” Mark spoke softly.

“Right, yes let’s get on with that” Elly laughed as she stood up, slowly helping Chloe up making sure she had her balance.

“I’ll see you at the end of the aisle. I will be the one in white” Elly winked kissing Chloe softly before making her way past Mark and out of the room.

Chloe laughed as she wiped the remaining tears she had around her eyes before looking at Mark, softly smiling at him. After everything they were still family and she was thankful that he was here today, she needed him.

“I’ll give you 5 minutes, just got to go find Arron and then we will get you down that aisle” Mark spoke with a soft smile before closing the door.

Chloe turned slowly and looked at herself again in the mirror, holding a deep breath before sitting back down in her make up chair. Slowly letting the breath out, she took a makeup wipe and began trying to salvage what was left of her make up. Picking up her mascara brush, shaking slowly and began applying her make up.

Huntington’s wasn’t going to give her one day off even on her wedding day but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

Today was her day. It was their day.

The day they became Wife and Wife.

Chloe and Elly Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe finished up her makeup just in time for Mark and Aaron to come knocking on her door. She looked one last time in the mirror before standing and walking towards her brothers. Finally releasing the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Wobbling slightly as she came to a stop in front of her brothers.

“You ready?” Aaron asked with concern in his voice as he noticed the wobble in Chloe’s walk.

“Of course, come on boys get me down the aisle to my wife” Chloe replied with a gleaming smile, a stark contrast to what had been happening in the room 20 minutes ago.

“She’s not your wife yet Chloe” Aaron chuckled.

“She will be in 10 minutes time” Chloe beamed as she hooked one arm on each of her brothers “All being we get through it in that time.”

Through her life Chloe never expected to settle down, she never expected to be in a relationship that lasted longer than a few weeks so she never thought about her dream wedding or who would walk her down the aisle. She thought she might of have a future with Mel but that was a train wreck as usual. However with Elly it was different, even with the Huntington’s she saw a future with Elly, she saw herself getting married, buying the house and living happily ever after for as long as her body would allow her. That’s why she proposed, before Elly could even get down on one knee. That’s why they were here on this day so close to getting married.

After her mum passed Chloe knew she would ask Aaron to walk her down the aisle at her wedding she just never expected Mark to offer as well. After all everything they had been through she expected him to be anywhere but here on this day. Yet here he was walking her down the aisle, being by her side on one of the most important days of her life. Mark passed her the bouquet of flowers with a warm smile as they rounded the corner and stood at the top of the aisle. Music flowing through the rows of people that had turned up for the wedding. Family, friends, all gathering for Chloe and Elly’s special day.

They didn’t want to go over the top with the wedding, a small wedding was all they wanted surrounded by close friends and family. Decorations minimal, no bridesmaid’s for either bride, too much fuss they both thought.

“Don’t let me fall boys, I know it’s my wedding and all the attention is on me but don’t let me fall please” Chloe pleaded as she grabbed onto them, squeezing with all the strength she had.

“We won’t. We got you sis.” Aaron spoke softly squeezing Chloe’s hand to reassure her.

“No matter what.” Mark whispered as he turned towards Chloe.

“Thank you” Chloe whispered.

During the panic Chloe had forgotten that Elly had already walked down the aisle and was waiting for her to make her way down. Chloe finally looked down the aisle and saw her standing there. In that moment Chloe had forgotten how to breathe. She stood still as her eyes soaked in her beautiful fiancé, in white just like she said. At the end of the alter Elly stood in the most beautiful white suit. Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes, it was in that moment that all the trials and tribulations they had been though over the years was worth it and Chloe knew she would do it all over again just to have this moment.

“Wow…” Chloe whispered eyes still firmly on her fiancé.

“Chloe…. Chloe” Aaron whispered “We need to walk so you can actually get down the aisle.”

“Right yeah.” Chloe whispered still not moving.

She couldn’t believe she was marrying the love of her life, the woman of her dreams and she couldn’t believe how amazing Elly looked. Mark and Aaron shared a concerned look as Chloe was still not moving.

“Chloe… if you start walking Elly will not move from your sight, you will just get a closer look at her. I promise you she will not go anywhere” Mark whispered as he slowly tugged on Chloe’s arm to try and get her walking.

Chloe shook her head and finally put one foot in front of the other and slowly made her way down the aisle, eyes never leaving Elly. Guests turned to see Chloe making her way down, smiling at the other bride. Each step was taken at Chloe’s pace, she didn’t want to rush this moment and she didn’t want her body failing her for a second time on her day.

As Chloe slowly made her way down the aisle with her brothers, Elly finally turned and caught a glimpse of Chloe and it took her breath away. Chloe looked beautiful in a white flowing dress, she really did look like a real life princess. Her princess. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be marrying this woman. Tear started to flow as she watched Chloe walk down towards her.

As Chloe got closer the tears began to flow again this time they were happy tears, slowly but surely she made it to the end of the aisle. As she finally reached Elly her breath staggered as she fully took in the beauty of the woman before her. Aaron and Mark each unhooked their arms from Chloe and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks, emotions running high from both of the brothers as they took their places in the front row.

“You… you look. Wow” Chloe breathed out. “Wow”

“Me? Have you seen you? Wow…” Elly choked out tears still falling freely down her face.

Chloe reached forward in that moment and whipped away the tears that kept falling down Elly’s face, careful not to ruin her make up. Softly caressing her fiancé’s face as her forhead leant gently against Ellys, in that moment they were the only two people that mattered. They forgot about the guest, their family, even the Bea who was officiating the wedding. It felt in that moment as if the whole world had stopped spinning and in that moment nothing would break them apart. Not even the Huntington’s would ruin their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Another chapter will be posted soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The fiancé’s stood there with eyes only for each other, it was as if they were in their own bubble and no one else mattered. They had forgot about their friends and family and were truly in the moment until they heard a sound coming from in front of them.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies but we have a wedding to start” Bea spoke softly smiling brightly at the couple “Once you say I do you can go back to your lovely moment.”

That earned a laugh from the ladies and the rest of the guest. It was clear to see that this moment was bigger than a wedding for them it was the moment everything that had happened was worth it even if a few people were missing. They didn’t want to dwell on those who couldn’t be with them on their special day or those who still after all these years couldn’t understand the love they had for each other.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of two magical and beautiful human beings. Despite the things these two have been they always come out on top and somehow they fall more in love each day. Everyone here can see how much love these two have for one another and there is no doubt in our minds even if it wasn’t official yet these two have practically been married since they first got together.” Bea spoke softly earning a soft laugh from the brides with her last sentence.

Tears began slowly falling down Chloe and Elly’s face as Bea spoke, the love they had for each other was clear as day to anyone that knew them. Even as Bea continued speaking they only had eyes for each other, sending soft smiles, hands intertwined slowly comforting one and other.

“….. and now it’s time where I shut up and we get to hear these two love birds that haven’t listened to a thing I’ve said speak about how much they love each other.” Bea joked earning a laugh from Chloe as Elly faked being shocked.

“Do you blame me? Have you seen how beautiful she looks” Elly spoke as she laughed at her sister’s jab.

“Well maybe you can tell us in your vows” Bea laughed.

“Actually can I go first?” Chloe spoke softly.

She knew Elly was originally meant to say her vows first but in this moment she needed to tell Elly everything she as thinking before she burst. Elly nodded turning her attention back to Chloe smiling softly at her encouraging her to start. Chloe took a deep breath before turning to Aaron and holding her hand out. Unbeknownst to Elly, Chloe had secretly taken the card from their memory box at home.

“Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I knew I was in trouble, I knew you would be the one that would break down the walls I had built up so high when it came to commitment. Then when I got the confirmation that I had Huntington’s I knew I would never get married because I couldn’t bear to think about putting the person I loved the most through that. But then you completely destroyed it. You got me to start thinking about my future and what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. However there was one small problem I had with those thoughts. They included you, and I didn’t have you.” Chloe spoke softly as tears poured down her face.

Chloe took a moment for herself, tears falling freely and her hands shaking. She didn’t know if it was just the emotions flowing or the Huntington’s making her shake. Elly was just the same the tears were non-stop falling down her face as she listened to her soon to be wife.

“We have been through so much as individuals and together, more than I’d like to admit and yet here we are on this day finally committing to each other in front of everyone. I told you 10 years ago in this very card how I felt, given things were quite different then but one thing still remains true. I’m truly, madly and deeply in love with you Elly Conway.” Chloe breathed out there was not a dry eye in the room as Chloe finished her vows.

“Wow…” Elly breathed as she tried to compose herself enough to say her vows “I don’t know how I’m going to follow that” earning a few sniffling laugh from the guests.

“Funny enough I knew from the first moment I met you, when you hit on me, that you were going to be trouble for me. I just never imagined it would be this kind of trouble, but then again things happen for a reason and that reason was so I could be stood here today in front of friends and family and marry you. I think I started falling for you from the moment we had our first kiss, I was just too scared and confused about the feelings I was having for you. I had to do a lot of soul searching to finally realise why everything was happening. When I pictured my future, married with three kids I realised no matter how hard I tried to stop, you were always the person that I was married too. Today I finally make some of the picture come true. You are my best friend, the love of my life and you are not damaged goods and I promise to love you with everything I have. No matter what comes our way we will face it together. I love you Chloe Brennan” Elly breathed out as her eyes never left Chloe.

It was as if the world stood still in that moment, there was not a dry eye among the guests. All that could be heard amidst the singing birds were sniffles that came from the guests. Everyone was floored by the love the two brides had just poured out in front of them. Chloe tried to gather herself at what her fiancé had just said, she glanced around at the guests wondering if anyone had caught on.

“Wow…” Bea finally croaked out “I don’t think I need to say much more. By the power vested in me and the ever so useful internet I now pronounce you wife and wife.”

Chloe and Elly didn’t wait for Bea to finish her line, after all the emotion and love they had just poured out to each other they needed to touch each other. They both lent forward passionately connecting their lips pouring everything they had just said into that one kiss. Finally after 10 years they were wife and wife. Neither of them wanted to break apart, until the need for air became greater than they both could cope with. As they pulled apart they were finally brought back to earth as they heard the loud whistles and cheers from the people that surrounded them. Tears had turned in to cheers as the couple turned to face their loved ones, smiled gleaming on each of their faces.

They were finally wife and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! There will be more to this i promise ;)


End file.
